Seto Vessalius
|-| Kami Jewel (S4) = |katakana = せと ベザリウス|romaji = Seto bezariussu|age = 10 (Past) 310 (Meeting-Arc) 315 (Actuallity)|Species = Vocaldoll-Vampire-Human Hybrid|gender = Male|birthday = 2th of December|Zodiac = Sagittarius ♐|Height = 1'67 cm|hair color = Dark Brown-Tangelo (Past) Black (Idol Appearance) Silver (Celeb Kami Jewel & Cool Kami Jewel) Brown (Lovely Kami Jewel) Orange (Pop Kami Jewel)|eye color = Turquoise|family = His Father and His Mother|occupation = Idol, Student|song sang = Swear To~|brand = Pandora Hearts|type = Celeb Cool (With the Cool Kami Jewel) Lovely (With the Lovely Kami Jewel) Pop (With the Pop Kami Jewel)|seiyuu = Minagawa Junko|manager = Moffun|home = A Deluxe Room of Parajuku}} Seto Vessalius (瀬戸 ベザリウス Seto Bezariussu) is an idol from Pripara Idol Academy. He's in a two-type unit called H✰ppiness B♡uquet along with [[Laura Hasegawa|'Laura Hasegawa']]. He's the holder of the Celeb Kami Jewel. His representative color is Tourquise 'and his favorite brand is 'Pandora Hearts. He's the main character of [[User:Xesc13primero|'Xesc13primero']]. Appearance Past Appearance When he was a child he had white skin, brown short hair and tourquise eyes. Actual Now after been transformated to a Vocaldoll he has a pure white skin, dark-grey long hair and the same tourquise eyes as a kid. Kami Jewel * Celeb: When he's in his Celeb Kami Idol form he has silver twin tails and calm tourquise eyes. * Lovely: When he's in his Lovely form he has one long brown tail in the form of a corkscrew and pink orbed eyes. * Cool: When he's in his Cool form he has two silver-green twintails in the form of a corkscrew and two tourquise orbed eyes. * Pop: As the Pop form he has one little side tail orange and yellow orbed eyes. Personality He seems cool, independent and with a cold personality but in truth is quite the opposite. He's a little shy and dependent of Moffun and Laura. He rarely remember his past but he has dreams about his childhood memories or that is what he thinks, that dreams traumatize him a little. When Laura found fim he didn't know nothing of nothing, he was like a newbord so he would ask all to Laura and Moffun and Copy all what they do but now he's a little more intelligent. He wants to know everything of his past. History Seto was a half-Japanese, half-Romanian 7 year old human boy of the 17th century (XVII) living in Slobozia, a city in Romania, Europe. He lived with his father, the main head of the Vessalius family, an important aristocratic family of Romania and with his mother. The two of them never were with Seto so he always spent his days alone in a empty house. The day he turned, they family made a celebration party for the aristocracy and there, something happened, a group of red hooded interrupted the party at the momment when Seto touched the Destiny Clock, a family relic. After they appeared Seto ran away from the entire builduing from that people 'cause it seemed like they wanted to kill him. After running for a while, he finished in a montain where his most precious object, a golden Jewel in form of a heart, started to shine and at that momment one of that hooked people from before and cut his back with a scythe and not just that, the hooked person removed his hood revealing his long fang to Seto. He could only thing in one thing, that he was a vampire and just after think that that person jump on him and bit him. When Seto was thinking that he was going to die he fell through a hole into a black room, there, when he was about to die for the cut in his back, he heard while he fainted. She said were name was "[[Alice|'Alice']]". saved his life by converting him in a vocaldoll-human hybrid with vampire blood. Relationships Main Relationships= * Laura Hasegawa: She's the one that found him in the sanctuary and make him awake. In Promania she was his only friend apart from Moffu. Althought at first they didn't connect at all they started to get well after a lot of things and decided to make a unit, Happiness Bouquet, the one was created to bring Happiness to everyone in the world. They are normally together 'cause their friendship is so closed that they can't be separated for a long time. They really appreciate each other. * Moffun: They first met in the sanctuary, some days later after Seto's awakening. Seto and Laura went back to the sanctuary, finding a big Kami Jewel from where he came out. From that day, Moffun is always by Seto's side protecting him. Seto, after discovering that he was Mr. W he hate the fact that he lied to him but after somedays he couldn't be more mad at him. Now they're surrounded by the fragance of love but still didn't started a relationship. * Alice: She's his savior. She saved his life by turning him into a Vocaldoll-Vampire-Human Hybrid after that hooked people attacked him. * [http://pripara-idol-academy.wikia.com/wiki/Mr._W Mr. W]: He still didn't realize that he was Moffun until he said him. At first he didn't know why his heart always shaked by his side but then he realized that he was in love with him. * [http://pripara-idol-academy.wikia.com/wiki/Chikane_Shirakawa'Chikane Shirakawa']: She seems to know about Moffun and his past before the Meeting-Arc but she didn't tell him anything for Moffun's fault. A part from that their relationship is good. * Saku Kimi: Saku was in love at first sight with him. He confessed to him but he got turn down. After that, Seto made him cry again so they finished in a chase where they made the peace. Now, He was one of the members who Seto, Laura and Moffun searched for, the Lovely Kami Jewel Holder. |-| Secondaries Relationships= * Hime Shiratenshi: She's a good friend of Seto. They already spoke a lot of times so they get very well. * Hime Haruka Shirogane: She went to recive Seto and Laura in the airport. Seto thinks she's a really aired-head stupid but he thinks she's a really good friend. * Kazumi Hikawa: They're relationship is good. When Seto arrived she was suffering for her illness called Black Heart but now she's alright. They have a good relationship. * Chibi Bokerdole: They're were together in a unit. They don't seen to get bad so they're good friends. |-| Tertiary Relationships= * Andrei Albescu: Andrei proclamed his love to him and that he was his Fan n# 1. Seto's Units Main Units= * H✰ppiness B♡uquet: This is his main Unit formed along with Laura Hasegawa. They are the n#1 of Promania and surroundings, even they're realy famous in all Europe and a little part of Asia and Africa. But now they're starting to get famous in another part of Asia. * PENT✰GRAM: This unit was created 'cause the Ancient Kami Jewels. After the 5 holders made them shine they decided to make a unit. |-| Secondaries Units= * Seventh Rainbow: This unit was created after the Prism Box opened and the godness from that box said to the seven members who opened it to make a unit. * Shiny Cl♣ver: This unit was made when Milana asked to make a unit and the members of these acepted. Seto's Lives * [http://pripara-idol-academy.wikia.com/wiki/Seto_Vessalius_Debut_Live?venotify=created Seto's Debut Live of Parajuku] in Episode 294 - A Mysterious Encountrer. * [http://pripara-idol-academy.wikia.com/wiki/Seto_Vessalius_Radiant_Aura_live?venotify=created Seto's Radiant Aura Live]' '''in Episode 303 - Shining Light!. * [http://pripara-idol-academy.wikia.com/wiki/Seto_Vessalius_First_Idol_Appareance_Live_in_Parajuku '''Seto Vessalius First Idol Appareance Live in Parajuku']' '''in Episode 219 - A Real Prince as my Fan n#1 * [http://pripara-idol-academy.wikia.com/wiki/Seto_Vessalius_And_Saku_Kimi_Live '''Seto Vessalius and Saku Kimi Live'] in Episode 322 - New Unit?!?!. * [http://pripara-idol-academy.wikia.com/wiki/Seventh_Rainbow_Shining_Debut_Live Seventh Rainbow Shinning Debut Live] in Episode 322 - New Unit?!?! * [http://pripara-idol-academy.wikia.com/wiki/Seto%27s_Cool_Kami_Jewel_Live Seto's Cool Kami Jewel Live] in Episode 327 - The Burst. * [http://pripara-idol-academy.wikia.com/wiki/Happiness_Bouquet_Debut_Live Happiness Bouquet Debut Live in Parajuku] in Episode 336 - A bouquet that will bring you happiness * [http://pripara-idol-academy.wikia.com/wiki/Seto's_Lovely_Kami_Jewel_Live Seto's Lovely Kami Jewel Live]' '''in Episode 341 - Moffun Dissapeared!?!?!?!? * [http://pripara-idol-academy.wikia.com/wiki/Seto_and_Moffun_Kami_Jewel_Live '''Seto's and Moffun's Kami Jewel Live'] in Episode 348 - The Reconcilation?!?!? * [http://pripara-idol-academy.wikia.com/wiki/Seto_Vessalius_Deluxe_Change_Live Seto Vessalius Deluxe Change Live] in Episode 372.2 in Hanako's Message Wall Trivia * He debuts at the roleplay series in [http://pripara-idol-academy.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:58766#137 Episode 282]. * He's 308 years old. so he's one of the oldest idols. * He's Sagittarius ♐. * He shares his brand with [http://pripara-idol-academy.wikia.com/wiki/Alice Alice].''' * He can change his type by using the Kami Jewels. * He can use 4 of the 5 Kami Jewels. * He represents his user, [http://pripara-idol-academy.wikia.com/wiki/User:Xesc13primero '''Xesc13primero].''' * He ends his phrases with "~Syrup'" when he's in his Kami Jewel form Pop ver. * He's the first to get the Radiant Aura and the [http://pripara.wikia.com/wiki/Golden_Bunny_Magician_Coord '''Golden Bunny Magician Coord']. * He is in love with Moffun but they still didn't started a relationship. * He's the first son of the Vessalius Family, a big important aristocratic family of S. XVII in Romania. That's why he's Celeb Type. * He in reality doesn't mind about his rank. He only cares about making people Happy. * He seems coll but he isn't it, he's shy with everyone but Laura and Moffun. * He isn't good with the studies. Just the opposite of Laura, the one who has super good grades. Others * Prism Jumps List: Seto Vessalius/Prism Jumps * Image Gallery: [[Seto Vessalius/Image Gallery|'Seto Vessalius/Image Gallery']] * Video Gallery: [http://pripara-idol-academy.wikia.com/wiki/Seto_Vessalius/Video_Gallery Seto Vessalius/Video Gallery] Category:Vocal Doll Category:Celeb Idol Category:Idols Category:Student Category:Vampire Category:Prism Voice Category:Male Category:H✰ppiness B♡uquet Category:Celebrity Idol Category:Celeb Category:Unmei Challenge Category:Xesc13primero Category:Original Characters Category:Non-human Category:Pandora Hearts User Category:Top Idol Class Category:Lovely Idol Category:Lovely Idols Category:Pop Idols Category:Pop idols Category:Lovely Category:Pop Category:Cool Idol Category:Cool Idols Category:Cool Category:Divine Idols Category:Divine Idol Category:Seto Vessalius Category:Original Coord Category:Radiant Aura Category:Ancient Kami Jewels Category:Kami Jewels Category:Deluxe Change